A control apparatus for increased fuel quantity in the case of acceleration is known which has a potentiometer on the throttle valve whose output is carried to a differentiating member and further to the control apparatus for increased fuel quantity. In prior art apparatus a signal indicating change in the throttle valve position merely generates a control signal for an increased fuel quantity. Although as a rule the prior art apparatus may demonstrate good results, there are certain difficulties particularly in the internal combustion engine operated in the lean range because of inadequate adaptation of the fuel requirement to the fuel quantity available for use.